Reflections of a Relationship
by SilverWolf338
Summary: Judy Hopps reflects on her friendship with her best friend and police partner, Nick Wilde. A companion piece to Falling for Her by CrazyFangirl246. Rated T for safety and because I'm paranoid.
**The Reflections of Judy Hopps**

*~*JH*~*NW*~*

Judy Hopps never had a problem expressing her emotions. In fact, some would say that she wasn't cut out for being a cop because she always wore her heart on her sleeve. They were right, in a sense: sometimes caring too much got her into trouble. However, more often than not, caring led to her becoming a better cop and a better mammal.

She knew how others talked about her behind her back. How she was so flighty and twitchy. How it affected her work as an officer. If anything, it made her better, at least, that's what she and Nick told herself.

Judy smiled softly at the mention of her partner, Nick Wilde. A fox. The main predator of her ancestor. Her instincts about the fox had proven to be both right and wrong. He had been up to no good, but he had a heart of gold on the inside. Anytime someone gave her crap for being a prey animal, Nick was always there with some comment or observation about how she was a good cop because of her instincts.

Of course, she always ignored those barbed insults, but it never stopped him from reacting to it. A habit she found heartwarming. Especially whenever he caught wind of the other rumors that sometimes circulated around the pair of them.

Those other rumors. Rumors about their friendship. Rumors that were fueled by her earlier prejudices. So while the rumors had basis, she always told him to ignore them. Let them think what they think. It had no effect on what she thought of him.

Because she did think of him. It came with being a cop. She mentally kept files on everyone she met, he certainly caught her attention. Surprisingly, he never stopped being the main focus in her life, outside of the case they'd work on, but even then, the bunny found herself almost always thinking of the fox.

He was her best friend. Her first "real" friend in Zootopia. The assistant mayor didn't count when Judy discovered that the ewe had turned on them. His friendship meant the world to her. Especially when she lost it.

Her nose crinkled at the memory of how she had hurt him. Of how she had likened him to his ancestors that acted only on instincts. She was ashamed of how poorly she treated him, and so she did her best to make up for her mistake, despite him telling her that all was forgiven.

How could one do that to another mammal? Betraying Nick was the worst thing she ever did. And yet he still opened up to her.

Like the week prior, he had looked like he was ready to faint, and she tried to make sure he was okay when he suddenly told her about his life story. His _whole_ life. Judy was pretty sure that she never needed to know that much about her best friend's sex life during high school, but after he seemed to feel better. And that was all that mattered. She certainly didn't get any weird thoughts of what it would be like to mate with him. Nooo, that would be a…a… violation of privacy, surely! Not even the teensiest, tiniest thought of the possibility of the two of them coming together as one. Dreams, on the other hand…

Of course, for the past few months he had seemed a little _shaken_ around her. It all seemed to start after the whole incident in Tundra Town when a tunnel collapsed on the two, and they had to cuddle for warmth. They had always been physically comfortable around each other. But for some reason, after their impromptu cuddle session in the tunnel, Nick was almost hesitant around her. She gave him his space, of course, but that didn't stop the occasional brushes of paws, or the long pauses of silence that sometime enveloped the two when they hung out after work.

After taking a few online quizzes, Judy was positive that Nick had feelings for her. And there was always the flowers. Speaking of…

The soft creaking sounds of the building's floors caused her ears to twitch to attention as she listened to the familiar sound of her partner's pawsteps slowly creep to her door. Her head slowly followed the direction of her ears, and Judy watched the door intently as a shadow stopped in front of her door. She had known for weeks now that the flowers that came on a regular basis were from Nick. His scent was hard to miss, and there were a few strands of red fur that stuck to the petals sometimes, but she let him keep his charade.

Although, she was rather tired of never making progress with her best friend, so maybe, just maybe, one of these days she would open the door just as he walked up to her door. Maybe she'd confront him about it, instead of playing cloak and dagger with him. Because while she was never a stranger to her feelings, she was a bit of a stranger towards romance, and she didn't know if it was really worth risking her friendship with the fox.

With the customary one knock from her "secret admirer", Judy got up from her desk and opened the door, greeted by a bouquet of flowers on her welcome mat. She smiled at the bright daisies and gently picked them up, about to put them in the vase on her desk. One paw on the mat, and one inside her room, she peered around the hallway. As always, Nick didn't really leave a trace of having ever been there. But if she listened carefully, she could hear his light breathing and the twitch of his tail against the age old wood.

If she could only just gather up all her courage and call out to him. To let him know that she knew. But she slowly stepped back into the room and placed the daisies in the prepared vase. Next time she'd call out to him. Next time, she'd ask him out.

That's what she always said.

*~*JH*~*NW*~*

 _A/N: Hello, World! I am not dead, in fact, I am very much alive! So. I've been going through my old fanfic of Pranking Kid Flash (which, oh my gosh, how did ya'll not die of the cheesiness. There's so much cheese! HOWWWW), and I'm trying to edit it. Of course, I don't feel like deleting the story (because you guys are amazing and I like reviews), and it's tough work trying to edit a story that had no structure whatsoever, so please be patient with me._

 _Anyhow, that was a general announcement. About this story:_

 _It was inspired by CrazyFangirl246's story:_ _Falling for her_. _It is extremely cute, and I really became inspired to write a response story in Judy's perspective. (I also just saw Zootopia today and thought that they made such a frickin' cute couple, ohhhmagosh). So if you haven't read that wonderful human's story, go do it! It's amazing! Her other works are quite good as well! Also, if it wasn't clear, Judy has feelings for Nick as well. I just thought I'd reciprocate the original author's layout to make it become a conversation piece kinda deal. It may have gone on a few tangents here and there, for which I apologize, but hey, whatcha gonna do. Maybe I'll add a second chapter. WHO KNOWS WHAT THE WORLD MAY BRING._

 _Thanks for sticking with me to the very end (also, I don't know how to do the whole line breaks thing. Is it just a me problem?). Love you all!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Silver_


End file.
